


consequences

by enderconheroz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft: Story Mode, Past Character Death, Regret, Sequel, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, Two Shot, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderconheroz/pseuds/enderconheroz
Summary: ( Sequel? to changed choices. )Jesse hadn't recognized the figure in front of him until now. Until it was too late. He wonders if maybe he'd done it on purpose.
Kudos: 7





	consequences

**Author's Note:**

> uhh less angsty than the others (thank God for Jesse's friends) but Aiden gets played a bad hand because they have a different side of things rip in pieces

Jesse was a strong person. Anybody could tell as much from first glance, even if said glance a few months ago would only see the strange boy who lived in a treehouse. ( He misses his treehouse. ) His friends are seen as less of heroes together then he is alone, which he doesn't exactly like, seeing how his friends are pretty much the only reason he made it this far.

( He misses the strange boy. )

Lots of adventures they'd taken had left a toll on him ( cough cough _ Wither Storm  _ cough cough ) if not all of them, so it wasn't surprising that when they left Sky City that Jesse seemed a little more down than usual. What was surprising, was that Jesse seemed regretful of what he'd done to Aiden. Only he really knew that the boy had died, but that didn't make it any better. It made him a liar.

( He misses Aiden. )

××× ××× ×××

They'd found the portal home a bit earlier than they were obviously meant to, but it was nice to take a break and relax after everything that had happened. Jesse carefully sat down on his bed ( it doesn't really feel like his bed, after all the adventuring ) and fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves, pondering how exactly he would tell everyone of Aiden.

( Lukas would be the worst, he'd been a tad more confident just once and Jesse fucks it up. )

He carefully considers not telling them, but it'd be sooner rather than later, he guesses.

He doubts he'll forget about Sky City for a while. There was a split second where a memory he couldn't quite wrap his head around appeared for a second as Aiden's sword fell, and he felt regretful.

Of what he didn't know, but he made sure to backtrack quickly. Aiden takes advantage of those things.

(  _ Does  _ he? )

Maya and Gill might've been a bit better at knowing than he was, but they were exiled when they came full swing to the Order's door spewing threats at Jesse.

( He supposes he deserves it, but not the others. )

Every time he goes to find the bottom of it, the only other memory he links it to is Aiden falling from the waterfall. He can't figure out if it was some sort of magic spell that Aiden had gotten his hands on ( he doubted it, he would've used it first time he saw him ) or if he was just trying to calm himself down, but the boy in the memory seemed a bit like Aiden.

He remembers figuring something out at the waterfall, but that had faded quickly. What was it?

( It was important. That'd be his luck. )

He decides he'll fret later.


End file.
